


Define "Safe".

by FavoriteBubs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, But reader helps her crush date someone else, Catra won't be the big bad forever I promissse, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fox People? Yes, Horde Special ops reader, I dunno the word, Internal Conflict, Kinda like catra, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Pining, Polyamory, Reader has AnxietyTM, Short reader!, Tags Are Hard, and it hurts, but fox, depictions of violence, she-ra and the princesses of power - Freeform, trama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteBubs/pseuds/FavoriteBubs
Summary: "You're never safe when you're small, you're vulnerable, you have to be smart over strong enemies...and everyone is able to betray you at any time".The mantra of this Riffautae, a pint-pized horde special ops soldier specializing in infiltration and spy work. You're formally known as Agent 113.Many years as a horde orphan drill this number into your mind, but there are others who have names, Like your childhood friend Scorpia. She's huge but so careful not to crush you, step on your tail or hurt your sensitive ears, shes also the only one you've told your name.Your real name.What will you do when she finally escapes the horde and her toxic friendship with Catra? Its what you've always wanted for her, she deserves better.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma (She-Ra)/Reader, Perfuma (She-Ra)/Scorpia (She-Ra)/Reader, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Waking up is sobering.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I'm really excited! Please feel free to critic if you wish.
> 
> But I want to clarify the species I've made up,  
> This species is small, depending on the fox type (But I based the reader on a fennec-- because tini) but much like Catra they don't have snouts or anything like that. In the most basic form, think Magicat- but fox instead of cat.
> 
> -Riffautae: is the general species name, (but its actually just an ancient type of fox if you look it up)  
> F/C = Fur color  
> E/C = Eye color

It's not easy to identify what you're smelling, Fresh cut grass... Something- Sweet that reminds you of the sweetness of the engineers spilling antifreeze over the trucks spout, and that familiar shampoo every horde soldier uses. Next is the light, its something you're unused to, it makes it hard to see at first but soon it's easy to tell it's sunlight.  
You're outside sitting in the swaying grass that tickles against each strand of fur on your combed yet fuzzy F/C tail making it twitch.   
Its plumeria or at least what you think it looks like, you've always loved the peaceful nature of the people and the beautiful plants that are one with society. What a world it would be if you could just... leave the horde and move to the most peaceful place in Etheria! You, Scorpia-- How much she deserves it more than you, innocent. She'd fit in perfectly.   
  
Speak of the devil, a larger, muscular form looms over you, yet there is only a small moment terror before waves of familiarity flood over you, more so when that lovely, energetic voice greets you. "Hey Y/N!-- Oh shoot-" she blushes, covering her face with her claws and quickly looking both ways in a small panic "I'm so sorry, I'm not supposed to call you that in public!".  
The sight makes a smile creep over your face as you pat the spot next to you for her to take a seat. "I don't hear anybody around, Its okay to call me by my name"  
"Hoo... I thought I might get you in trouble this time, Uh... why would you get in trouble again?" Scorpia sat crisscross with her tail curled the opposite side of you to prevent accidental stings... you'd think by how many times she stung you as kids you'd be immune by now! but no, it still paralyzes just the same.

"Trouble isn't right... Its more- um, to me at least... It gives others power over you to know something so personal that no one else knows." To know something about your past, your history, you'd never let anyone have that power. Scorpia wouldn't dare, you know that and that's why you told her, it has only brought you closer as friends to know this secret. "Riight, because the horde isn't very, er... friendly" you nod "I've got a lot of cadets that want my position, no ones above bribery or assassination..."  
  
A grin spreads over her dark lips despite the dark tone of the conversation, sparkles in her also dark eyes "don't you dare!" you're ignored as she scoops you up, enacting a game that's been around for more years than you could count "Assassination!" the scorpion woman giggles before smushing you into a hug that nearly takes your breath away "Scorpiaaa!" whining was the only way, you can't muster enough of anything to actually be mad at her "I know you'd never really assassinate me. Still unfair, I didn't even get a running start"

Shockingly things faded in a haze, shifting to a whole new scene, but it felt- natural. You're a kid, a kit to be more precise, giggling, and being chased. You still feel safe, even without really knowing what's chasing you. Horde barracks walls surround you, with plain rusted metal lockers on each side... In your mind, a perfect place to hide. Small claws on your bare feet scrape against the stone as you scurry up to the lockers, tugging on the handles just hoping someone didn't lock theirs properly. More Footsteps and clumsy clanks alert you that your time to hide is almost up, luckily one locker pops open. a few uniforms and an extra armor set won't stop you, even a locker filled with guns could fit such a small kit. Inside you cover your mouth to muffle each giggle and snort leaving you. Standing on the armored boots settled at the bottom you're just barely high enough to see out of the opening in the middle of the metal door.  
Tripping through is the large clawed child, a puff of white hair is all that can be seen with her on the floor, it's littered with dust and small bits of things from searching around the ruins of her family's empire, your favorite place to play. She stands, brushing herself off from the fall before cupping her mouth with her claws to make herself louder "Taarrgeeet, one-one-threeee, I'm sure you're in here this time!"...That's what she says in every room, but eventually, she'd be right. Like right now.  
  
Your voice is alien to you, squeaky, and cute as you speak, just odd enough to notice but not stop you from teasing your friend "Mayybe I am, but the rules are you have to catch me not just find me!" Glee filled young Scorpia " You are in here!- I knew that!"  
sure she did you muse to yourself. The girl lifts a few pallets of ration bars meant for the Soldiers, a feat even most grown men couldn't do alone... but its a wonder how she even thought you'd be able to hide under it at all. Next was checking in some spare boots- it was silly but she shook out the boots to see if you had hidden inside... "Gotcha!" she chirped, but... it was just a dirty sock "Oh.. not you". Scorpia is close, close enough you could...  
You hop out from the locker quickly and cling to the larger girls back, having her by the naturally armored shoulders "Reverse Assassination!" you declared! Scorpia squealing in surprise "How'd you get in there?! Those are supposed to be locked you sneaky sneaker!" You both fumble around and giggle, her trying to grab you off her shoulders and you holding on tightly, its the most fun ever  
  
" ** _Y/N?_** " those words echo through, ringing in your perked ears and shaking the room you're in; Bringing you to a fearful halt, the room is...fuzzy... it hurts, it brings dread...

* * *

The alarm is turned off, then weight sitting on the end of your hard bed, the bed only having enough spring to it to indent when someone is lying or sitting on it. "Y/N" Your companion hums in a hushed tone "You slept through your alarm, are you alright?" The trademark Scorpia kindness... It doesn't help the sobering memories flooding back,to your sleep drunk mind; You're adults, You're a special ops agent for the horde, Scorpia a force captain-- Catra replaced Shadow Weaver a while ago and is honestly much worse, Entrapta... is gone The rebellion has a huge defense and you've got work to do today... But on the bright side, you work with your old friend a lot more.  
  
It was a good dream while it lasted.   
  
"Oh, no, I'm okay I was actually having a good dream." her concern shifts into a smile "that's great! Good dreams make sleep so much better, what were you dreaming about? I dream a lot about our pal quartet! You, me, Catra and- erm..." she sighs making you sit up to look at her better, Scorpia is frowning, looking for the right words.  
"Entrapta, right?..." She nods rubbing the back of her neck with her claw "I miss her, a lot more since Catra and you are so busy, I-I know you both don't mean anything bad by it, its a lot of stress and work, but when Entrapta was around she was here at base all the time and I could visit all the time" feeling guilty you wrap your arms around her free claw, shocking her just a bit. Shes normally the hug giver, but it is nice to be hugged! "Yeah but I'm around more than last year huh? Lemme see that signature smile!" As if on cue she grinned with those pearly whites that restored your belief that good still exists in this world.  
  
"Now let's get out of bed before 'wildcat' gets upset" The nickname was Scorpias favorite but you knew Catra outwardly disliked it, the only reason you use it is to annoy her "Right, Right so I'll head out, let you get dressed-" she stood, lifting you with her arm as if you weighed nothing and rambled a bit inching her way to the door as you fall back onto the bed "I'll get your breakfast so you're not running late and don't forget" pausing you tilted your head at her, H/C hair a mess.   
Scorpia points at you firmly "Daily affirmations! You're Kind, smart, foxy, and an awesome friend!" then she was gone with the clank of the door, leaving you by yourself again.  
'That's too cute' you noted, continuing your usual motions of making your bed, cleaning up, and getting dressed in your uniform: A black, light armor suit with grey accents and belt much like the traditional horde armor, but its a stealth uniform and for noise control has much less armor, with green panels on the biceps and wrists. There is a helmet to match, flat grey with a sharp green visor, ears back, and a foxlike snout to give the appearance of a growling fox, but you'd rather just clip it to your belt, less sneaky but convenient for traveling inside headquarters.  
  
Out in the hall you already feel on edge, Herds of legs and heavy packages being carted through normally concern you but they all look so tired under Catras command, this big plan better be good, because troops are getting hurt and some dying in this... At the sight of an opening, you slip into the crowd with your tail tightly tucked between your legs; You're lucky you still have a tail in the first place, many animal-like soldiers lose them in combat by your age. Memory after memory you have of almost losing it in training alone.   
"Watch it!" You bark reactively, Kyles familiar face paling at the realization that he just dropped a rubber boot onto you. "O-Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" it didn't hurt, just spooked you out of your thoughts "I can tell, just- be more cautious, I'd be much angrier if you dropped something heavy."   
You part from the busy hall soon after Kyle scrambled to pick up the boot- only to drop more things and pick up those things-- only to drop more... but this hall is a quieter one that leads to the mess hall where you figure Scoripa would be waiting for you with breakfast. She is waiting as you thought, with trays of food for both of you, the pair of meals visibly untouched, and the bewilderingly empty cafeteria isn't really necessary to see where such a tall and strong figure sat in clear excitement and simultaneous hunger.   
"You didn't have to wait for me to eat, Scorpia..." mumbles only came from your remorseful lips, she really does live up to 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day' type of person. If you were much later her day would be off, all day.  
"It's only polite! Plus I wanted to have breakfast with you before you go away on recon today- I'm staying at the base to help Catra with this big plan of hers... whatever that is--" The food doesn't smell much like anything as you sit down next to the chatting scorpion, it just smells hot... unless grey is a smell, these ration meals are obviously not the greatest but they're full of nutrients. Only the stars know why this breakfast is just a normal ration served hot like oatmeal... just, you'd have preferred it to be served normally. Although the warmth of the meal is welcoming to your hungry stomach "You don't know what the plan is?"   
She pouts "Well not completely, it's very classified so I know what we need for it but not exactly what the actual plan is... I'm sure there's a good reason I don't know, maybe they're waiting until it's ready to tell me what it is!" 'Like everybody else?...' shaking your head you find kinder words for your friend "But erm..." those eyes look at you so brightly as you speak, it puts a sour taste in your mouth that halts the spoon in your hand full of food "Perhaps it's for the better, keeping you safe from whatever it is and all". Scorpia takes it well, nodding happily "Yeah maybe its a big weapon or new bots, or a special tank that doesn't need fingers!"   
  
Chatter continues while you eat, both of you taking turns speaking and breaking to eat, topics range from the plans to funny jokes about what a voice control tank would be like, until there's someone entering the mess hall "Scorpia, One-One-Three, what the heck are you doing?" its Catra... how fun "Breakfast!" The scorpion states happily "I made it myself!" That explains your earlier question on 'why', its Scorpia, that's why.  
"Wh- We don't have time for whatever you made, I need One-One-Three to check in with double trouble when the princesses head out in a few days, she's the only one who won't mess this up too badly and I need you with me" She crosses her arms, unimpressed with you both and your relaxing breakfast.   
"Oh..." Scorpia looks to you with a half-smile " You're needed out there, Sneak-ster" She's right but that doesn't mean you can't be disappointed "You too, Force captain Stingy" You stand, chuckling and taking Scorpia's empty tray "You can go with her, I'll clean up and head to the vehicle bay."   
"You have ten minutes, c'mon Scorpia" The irritatingly pushy feline beckons, already walking away "Bye One-One-Three!" its the last thing you hear, then they're gone. You head into the kitchen to rinse the trays, then leave them in the dishwashing machine for whenever there are enough dishes to run it.   
  
The vehicle you've been assigned to is actually a supply truck, the plan is it keeps the princesses unaware there is anything happening at the base other than a resupply. Other missions you'd have taken something faster like a hoverbike or a small plane... again, those would alert the rebellion that something was up so you've got to hang out in the back with cargo for a few days. At least you won't starve.   
At the bay, you meet your driver, a man of few words who just tells you to hop in the back... It smells like rations and metal back there and the sounds of the cargo sliding are like cat claws on glass... This is going to be a long trip. 


	2. Improv Actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your arrival is far too late She-ra and her team are already on-site and taken out most of the skeleton crew already, but perhaps you can help "Flutterina" with your Improv skills to further DT's plans to emotionally charge this arguing group into exploding.
> 
> In layman's terms... The Queen Glimmer kicks the crap out of you.  
> (Alternate events for Season 4, ep. 6)

The journey is cold, the driver taking a bumpy, rugged, and unused path to the outpost which is unfortunately close to the kingdom of snows and in the rocky pass of their supply route. You shiver in your dark armor, thankful for the insufficient bit of heat it has provided over the past day? day and a half? but you're still yearning to get out of this metal box of compact and uncomfortable hunks of carbon and steel and into the sunlight. As you're blowing warm breath into your hands you rub your palms together it occurs to you... You'd love to figure out what time of day it is, right now you're wide awake so it must be some part of the daytime but you haven't been let out at all during this trip and the idle chatter in the front seat you've had to listen to only fills your head with frustration... and a smidge of jealousy, why did you have to be in the back with the gear when you're the one on an important mission?... Well in foresight it is for the better, the princesses seeing you would probably make everything ten times worse- and you'd be stuck with that driver you barely know the whole way there and he could be any level of horrible to deal with. Doesn't mean you aren't going to complain to Scorpia when you get back to base. This new person, not an agent more of a spy for hire 'Double trouble' as they call themselves  
you've spoken to them before, sometime before they went out as their character to be an information feed from the rebellion to the horde you both bonded over the spying jobs you've done in the past and the humorous reactions to your inevitable betrayal. They have a huge upper hand on you in biological skill, they're a shapeshifter who can take and edit the form of whoever they please. They've even playfully taken your form to demonstrate their ability, The lizard-like spy compares it to a costume and acting on the stage, an unorthodox mindset but you can't find fault in their methods as they are quite sound, but you also had to explain your work is more... overhearing things rather than being directly in the action, to which they replied 'But wheres the fun in that?'.  
  
Screeching brakes make you painfully aware that the truck has stopped as you take your head out of the clouds and rise to your feet, sealing on your helmet for safety's sake... Everything is unmoving and silent as you wait for something, anything to let you know why you've stopped. There could be a toll or trouble on the road so you mustn't jump to conclusions...Two firm knocks from the driver's side tell you that its time to exit, both doors creak open as you carefully push on them enough to slip out from the back and onto the field. Its...Chaos, Men and women in standard armor scrambling to the scene of the action on the other side of the outpost, not a real leader in sight... bare bone crew to the looks of it "The Rebels are on the west side, drive through and wait at site B, I'll loop around to rendezvous with our operative and be out soon." you plan out with him, the driver saluting as he settles back into his seat, a somewhat caring tone to his rough voice "Try not to get caught." Not really reassuring but it is good enough for the emotionally drained field soldiers' usual uncaring attitude. Dark violet Rocks and purple-ish grey sand sort of reminding you of the desolate environment of home as the truck speeds off, bright amethyst colored crystals jutting from the ground in various sizes seem to glow as the headlights reflect inside them.   
Where to hide?... It takes a moment of standing there to figure out all hiding places are Seemingly nowhere without vegetation to hide in, but as you look skyward at a network of metal pipes are visible and seem to be running through the whole facility like a climbers railway, some silicone tubes hang like vines off the side allowing you to scale up onto a thick pipe. This pipes color blends nicely with your armor's grey tones and the blacks wouldn't catch the eye very much as you ascend another smaller pipe and head west towards the action zone where its easy to hear Double troubles plan is going well. She-ra and the queen are arguing heavily.   
_["I don't know why glimmer is suddenly okay with trusting shadow weaver after everything she's done to us!" Blonde Warrior gripes, the archer seemingly attempting to carefully unweave the tension between the two women through talking "Its just- I'm worried about her, it's too dangerous."_ ]  
Flutterina joins your spectating up above "They've been like this for so long, it's about time they boiled over~"  
_[a reptilian soldier is tripped by She-ra to the mercy of the aggravated Queen "You really think I'm naive enough to trust her?!" Whom whines back a frustrated reply and blasts the man away with... pink, glitter magic?]  
_"Yes but that one--" you point your claw slightly "His names Bow, very emotional type" nodding at Double troubles disguised form you continue "He seems to be attempting to take down the tension a notch or two, and he's kind of succeeding."   
_[You almost feel sorry for the stressed boy as he drops down from the pipe he was standing on to address her. "Glimmer, would you like to try phrasing that a- Little more constructively?" Glimmer gives a long heavy sigh " Everything I'm doing is to protect people, its to protect you." She-ra busies herself with fending off another stronghold guard, its impressive they can fight and argue so well at the same time "I'm not asking you to trust shadow weaver, but... can't you at least trust me?"_ ...so mushy and dramatic... it surprisingly brings Scorpia to your mind, she wasn't showing it well but she seemed so sad that you were leaving again... maybe you should bring her back a present after this mission?..  
"Of course I trust you, Glimmer"]   
"Ugh... I hate that you're right..." Their gaze then turns to the ground and a group of guards too cowardly to outright attack the trio "C'mon, you're gonna be my assistant today~" they sing-song, taking your hand in theirs and leading you down the pipes quickly "You're going to follow my lead and don't be afraid to get in character, Darling, make them believe it!" They take a deep breath, looking behind themself to make sure the other soldiers aren't looking yet "pick me up." Its already making you freeze from performance anxiety, 'Flutterina's eyes rolling as they assist you in picking up their small form- Which to you is of similar size already and aiming your taze baton at themself "HELP! HELP! SHE-RA HELP!" they loudly cry out to catch everyone's attention, including the rebels who seem to have hate for you in their eyes already, except for Bow who looks kinda like hes gonna cry.   
"Flutterina!" Glimmer gasps in shock... Double trouble really does have them looped around their finger huh.. "HELP ME! HELP! " their gaze and attention turns to you as they barely struggle to get out of your arms "PUT. ME. DOWN!"   
What do you do? your mind races causing your tail to puff up... to them it'd look like you're aggressive, nice- not intended but nice! "Keep going... put more into it." Double Trouble encourages under their breath. The rebels, Bow and She-Ra especially, contemplate their options and the risks of hitting their pink companion who is starting to cry rather realistically. They are really good at this acting thing..  
"A-Ahem... Drop your weapons!" you found yourself snarling without yourself, bringing the baton close to Flutterina's neck who for a moment shows their approval " Or this nat-fly loses her wings, so to speak!~" her wings flutter against your chest to amplify the moment "B-But I haven't even had my first real flight yet! Please don't! I'll never get to migrate!"  
Glimmer steps up slowly, growling a command through her teeth with her fists raised "Let her go. Now. Or it's not gonna be pretty." Her arm is grabbed by She-ra in a cautious manner "Glimmer, no, she could hurt Flutterina!"   
Tension is rising again as Double troubles plan comes to light, exacerbate the stress with conflict! Genius... But that sparkly girl looks really mad, mad enough its starting to scare you a bit. Her voice is almost desperate and pleading "Someone has to do something!" she seems to mean herself as her hands swirl into a pattern you don't recognize, A circle of light that makes your body feel- Tingly, as its pushed through the air towards you and covers you and the guards around you in pink mist. For a moment you're weightless, floating above the now dropped Flutterina who looks up at you in confusion. Then after a moment of flailing you're dropped from a height around three times your own to the hard ground, The impact is enough to shock the air from your lungs, forcing a yelp out of you, its the first thing you felt followed by stinging up your entire back... certainly it's going to leave a bruise but you've got no time to think as Glimmer is on top of you in a flash, tightly, painfully gripping your shoulders and you're weightless again, only feeling her hateful grip. This time when you feel weight again your shoulder blades collide with a gigantic crystal while you are pushed down by the weight of yourself and from the queen's own body weight pressed into her hands on your shoulders, this breaks her fall but makes yours so much worse. You feel like throwing up from being tossed around like a ragdoll, the woman's face close to the snout of your helmet, nearly nose to nose with it "Why isn't anyone guarding these outposts, you seem like you're in charge here so you better start talking, Where is everyone!?"   
In charge?... Does she think your suit being different means you're in charge?? "I am not in charge and I dunno! Maybe you scared us all off!" her grip opens, letting your sore back lay on the flat side of the crystal with her looming above you... she's nowhere near tall or large but you feel small under her, that rage reminding you of an all too familiar helpless feeling at the hands of your horde superiors... as she traces another odd symbol above your face one knee lands by your side reminding you not to even try to escape. "I haven't practiced this one as much, I'm still getting the hang of it- But its a truth spell if it works... But if it fails, it can be... extremely painful."   
  
A memory comes to you from your younger years... those symbols are magic... Shadow weaver used similarly shaped spells on many cadets who... Oh, Stars... panic is taking over, making your chest heave to the point you struggle to speak and your eyes brim with water at the thought of those kids begging screams. "W-Wait please! I'm really not in charge b-but Catra called back the bots and everyone except the skeleton crew!" The spell turns a pinkish purple color, making your body quiver as you lift your arms in preparation for some kind of painful torture. "I don't know anything else or why!" The spell is pushed closer "I think you do."  
  
"Glimmer, stop!" she froze, letting the spell fade before she stands up straight "Catra pulled her forces from the northern perimeter, we've been wasting our time all day-- and this lady is wasting mine." Glimmers glare sends spikes of fear through your heart which you can hear thumping in your ears "Bow, Put her with the others, and let's go." Her tone firm she flickers away from you and continues her path but by walking by Flutterina who looks shocked... but that could be acting. "Glimmer what were you doing? You took things way too far!" Bow approaches you while the women argue, making you flinch "Are you okay?..." Shoulders ache, back hurts, head hurts, everything is shaking... You want to curl up into a ball in under Scorpias bed like when you were kids "I'm fine." you lie.   
"I wasn't going to actually hurt her! Did you think I would really..." Personally you can't bring yourself to believe her, if shes their leader then the rebellion is just like the horde even if Bow bothered to check in with you.  
"Look, Maybe we should get some rest and talk about this whe-" Bow is pushed aside gently, but completely interrupted by She-Ra "The kingdom of Snows supply line is open, we're done here."  
"Fine by me." quips Glimmer who teleports away from her friends.  
  
  
They leave you with the other dazed soldiers who are getting their bearings and treating their wounds, Flutterina staying behind for just a moment " You did better than I thought you would, sorry that got out of hand, shes got more grit than I thought- But I think you've just given me the tactical high ground I needed, I'll make sure Kitty sends some medkits your way~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have much fewer parts of an episode in it and more original stuff, I just thought it would be interesting to have the reader have interactions with the best friend squad!~
> 
> Also because I thought it'd be funny if Glimmer kicks the crap out of you.


	3. Rolling into town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many soldiers are injured for one truckload, you opt-in for the second trip from a local village, but the trip is rough... to say the least

Groaning you shift your body weight to drag an unconscious man from the outpost team, your hands only just barely around his wrist as you haul him in the direction of the truck. aching in your shoulders punishing you for your negligent treatment of the distressed muscle and with each inch of ground you gain it only seems to throb worse.  
  
'It is only until you make it to the rendezvous point' you have to remind yourself just to keep yourself from crying out in painful defeat. "Who are you anyway?..." the other person beside you inquires, a younger man, can't be much older than you with an innocent-sounding voice behind grunts of strain as he drags another person, a lizard who you recall was also a punching bag to vent those princesses frustrations. The whole group is in what most would consider pathetic shambles, each member limping, sore individuals who just want a good meal and sleep off the pain of defeat. "Agent one-one-three, Horde operative-- and its confidential work, I really can't tell you why I'm here" they're disappointed with your answer, perhaps expecting a real name and more details, You can clearly tell by their slumped shoulders that's how they are feeling. "Right. Well, thanks for- Not bailing out on us, I guess" it would have been easy to just take your truck and leave, but... You wouldn't be able to go through telling Scorpia what you did, she'd be very upset with you. 'You just left them there to die Y/N??' its almost like you can hear the broken up voice crack of her tears. It makes your heart clench just thinking about it.   
  
Approaching the Rendezvous You see the truck settled behind an irregular formation of rocks... probably an oversized stalagmite, with a matte brown tarp tightly tied over its top to mask the horde symbol on both of its sides. Your driver exits the truck, his horde issued armor poorly masked with a green shoulder-length shawl that appears Plumarian in origin. "What's all this?" Without his helmet, you can visualize his emotions- Annoyance, much better, He's a very short-haired blonde human with one scar barely seen crossing over his lips and crooked metal glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.  
"New objective, you've got to drive back the team." he pressed two fingers to his glasses, looking over the battered crew with the smallest dot of sympathy in his green eyes "I can try to fit all of you,-" he pauses his grumpy reply " but are you really prepared for if they don't all fit? You'll be in charge of whos robust enough to survive a few more days"   
  
A moment of silence passes, some of the conscious members looking at each other with concern "Yes I am and you'll be sending the most wounded back first, then get a second truck to pick us up at the village down the base of the mountain. Doing this I could pull a few strings and- get your pay raised for the job." clearing your throat you give the order and slight bribe, letting your muscles rest by setting down the man you've been pulling along. He tips his head in the direction of the truck "Load in then, we'll see how many of you fit."   
Small movements behind you signal that they are moving forward immediately, chattering with each other to safely pull each out cold squad-mate up into the storage container, "Maybe we could... stack the knocked-out ones?.." One female mentioned quietly, getting a thoughtful reply from the same innocent-sounding man from before "No... Gerald has breathing problems if we stack people on top of him he won't be able to breathe, but he's also really, really heavy- I'm not crushing people either".   
  
Supposedly the lizard is Gerald, who is troublesome for the group to lift. Eventually they manage to load everyone who can't get in themselves and they must pick from the group who can go with. "I'd say we put in the medical expert for the wounded, our smallest member for space and the engineer in case that truck breaks down..." one moment... you count the people- "That leaves three." She nods at your comment "yeah but you'll be home pretty fast so what's the problem?" You? Looking at the second smallest person, who happens to be the sweet-sounding guy from before who is a few inches larger than you in just about every direction possible, but scrawny with a cracked visor from the fray "Take him. I can survive on my own" He and his crew are surprised, to say the least, clasping his hands in front of himself as if this were a blessed dream "R-Really?"  
Skeptical the woman stares you down, holding him off gently by the shoulder as if expecting some sort of trick " You sure about that?"  
  
Small instinctual swipes of your tail behind your legs give away your displeasure at the comment in a way your covered face can't, but the aggravating quip also makes you suddenly very aware of everyone's eyes looking down at you like some child giving orders... Who are you to be giving orders anyway? If any of them brought it up, your command would mean nothing- you push down those thoughts for the moment, steeling yourself "Are you questioning me, soldier?" Its firm enough to shut her up "No, Ma'am... Get on the damn truck, Theo, I'm sick of this outpost."   
Everyone whos leaving pile in the back, giving their fond goodbyes to each other. The blonde driver approaches you, leaning down over you and placing his shawl on your shoulders... which looks like a cloak on your tiny form "What's this for?..." His eyes roll "Blending in, I don't need it anymore and you can't exactly enter the village with the hordes emblem clearly on your back" There's no denial that hes got a point, you nod "Thanks." turning on his heel he speaks in mumbles "Don't mention it, Kid" and leaving you, the woman who questioned you, and a quiet person to stay behind as they rolled out down the way you had come.  
The other two begin setting up camp inside the outpost, gathering supplies, and centralizing which building they'll sleep. Their whispers of concern hardly could go unnoticed with your immense range of hearing, the other, once quiet, person is mumbling about their distrust of you, how they'll be on alert for your weaknesses "She can't be that strong if she turns on us, Karen. I'll be ready for when that rats looking for a beating." Of course they'd be ready to hit you, thats what everyone resorts to when they're bigger than you, hit you until you submit or can't move!  
One step after another you find yourself slowly leaving the camp to the trail down the mountain, surely It can't be too far of a walk since you're not at the top but... its a bit of a trip. "Hey! Where are you going?!" The lady who you now know as Karen catches your attention as she calls after you, following fast by the sound of it, why can't this be easy? It would be better for both of you if you just leave! Bolting down the rocky path you're internally begging for her to just give up, but for some reason, she doesn't until you're running on all fours down the slope "You're going to get captured, you idiot! Come back!..." exhausted already she watches your form disappear in the sand " Ugh, Why doesn't anyone listen to me? It's like I'm cursed..."   
  
Without someone following you things are better, but not ideal... How are you going to stop? loose sand doesn't do much to slow your speeding body as you drag your hands and feet through it, barely avoiding crystal formations as you do so. Screams and yelps are all the sounds you make as you finally trip and roll farther down the path, hitting what feels like every obstacle on the way down. Hands over your head you just have to wait out your roll, one rock smashes into the snout of your helmet causing it to crunch to the side like a soda can... you can feel the impact on your cheek underneath, bruising the skin of your face for sure. Next you feel weightless as you slip over a rock ledge and Something halts your fall, it smells like... Opening your eyes you see blue sky, the visor over one of your eyes cracked from the stones " NOT MY CABBAGES!" a man's shrill voice wails beside you in horror. You.. You landed in a cart of cabbages, hence the green earthy smell that's all over you. He looks to be a local, a species that is known for their craft skills and Herbivore nature, as well as their tall, thin body structure (Llama people- yes, because I want to make emperors new groove references) "L-Look at what you did!" his hooflike hand points at your dizzy self "Honey, honey can't you see the poor childs hurt?" a female approaches to comfort him, who is a scraggily brown-furred merchant while she is a shorter furred female.  
  
Bubbles feel like they're roaring in your stomach, you really think you might puke this time "Are you okay, little one?" she leaves him to approach you, gently running her digits over your tail, her attempt to comfort you it seems, but it doesn't help. "I... I have no idea"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones late and short, I wasn't too sure how to go about this part


	4. Update time!!!

Omg wait. People like this?? People want me to continue???

I kinda thought people weren't interested but i look back now and people actually want me to continue! I'm not the best writer but if y'all like it I'll keep going!

Notes: I will continue! I love the idea of being in a relationship with perfuma and scorpia, poly is lovely and cute

2\. 100% yes its was a reference to the cabage man from Avatar the last air bender XD i loved that show

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it!  
> I'm glad you read to the end of the chapter!


End file.
